


Lollipop, Lollipop...

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: As much as Kiriwar appreciates the silence, it's not like Gunji to be quiet. Turns out there's a sweet reason behind it...





	Lollipop, Lollipop...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wildcard square on this year's seasonofkink card. Beta as always by the lovely ldybastet, and I would like to stress that Kiriwar's opinions of Gunji's singing in no way represent my own! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters in this work owned by NitroChiral.

The summer heat made walking around Toshima unbearable and, in Kiriwar’s opinion, dull as hell. The few people that did dare venture out were either the most desperate or most reckless, or maybe just those who could stand the constant stench of rotting corpses, and they were no fun to hunt at all. Too many mistakes, died too quickly.

On top of it all, he had to put up with his idiot partner’s constant singing. If you could even call it that – mostly off-key humming and random yells about whatever had last caught his attention. Kiriwar would quite happily strangle him for it, but then he wouldn’t have anyone to pass the bulk of his work too.

Except… Now that he thought about it, Gunji was being strangely silent for once. Kiriwar checked behind him to make sure his partner was still there and hadn’t gone off and been distracted by something shiny.

The reason for the silence became immediately obvious – Gunji’s mouth was otherwise occupied. A lollipop? Did they even make those anymore? The little white stick moved constantly as Gunji rolled the sweet around in his mouth, making the most obnoxious sucking noise as he did. Kiriwar thought that he should probably just enjoy the silence for once, but… He couldn’t contain his curiosity and asked anyway.

“Where’d you get that thing?”

“Off some guy.”

“Some guy.” Kiriwar rolled his eyes. Gunji was helpful, as always. “Was he alive?”

“Dunno.” Gunji continued to suck at the treat without a care in the world. “He wasn’t moving.”

“Tch. Don’t come crying to me if you get sick.”

Kiriwar strode forward another few steps and then stopped, suddenly acutely aware of how dry his mouth was. Maybe he should stop by the bar or something, grab a drink and threaten a few patrons while he was there. Yeah, that sounded like a plan… He fumbled in his pockets for his cigarettes, something to occupy his mouth and take his mind off the dryness, even if it wouldn’t actually help, becoming increasingly aware of that annoying sucking noise again as Gunji caught up to him.

“…Hey. What flavour is it?”

Gunji pulled the lollipop from his mouth and squinted at it from under his hair. “Blue.”

“Blue isn’t a flavour, dumbass!”

“Yeah it is! See!” Gunji poked his tongue out to reveal it had indeed been dyed a brilliant shade of blue.

“Still doesn’t make it a flavour.”

Kiriwar turned away and started digging more violently in his pockets for his cigarettes. If he’d left the fucking things back at the castle… He paused as he realised his search was now being soundtracked by Gunji snickering behind him. Kiriwar turned and gave Gunji a glare that would have most people running for their lives. Too bad Gunji was an idiot.

“What is it now?”

“Ahhh… The old man’s grumpy because he wants a lick, right? Right?”

Kiriwar licked his dry lips. “So what if I do? You gonna do anything about it?”

Gunji hopped from foot to foot as he apparently considered his options. “You gotta give me something tasty in return.”

With a sigh, Kiriwar held out the lone crumpled cigarette he’d managed to rescue from the recesses of his pocket. “This had better be worth it.”

The offer was rejected as Gunji made a face and pushed Kiriwar’s hand away. “I said tasty.”

Kiriwar was about to point out how difficult it would be to find something even remotely resembling food in their current location, then stopped when he realised exactly what Gunji was gazing at. Sure, it was a little hard to tell with all that hair in front of his eyes, but Kiriwar was certain Gunji was staring directly at his crotch. A nasty grin spread across his lips. “Hey, brat, you ever think about anything other than food or sex?

“You complaining?”

“Nah.” Kiriwar reached out and grabbed the edge of Gunji’s hoodie, pulling him along until Kiriwar’s back hit the nearest wall. The lollipop was pulled from Gunji’s mouth with a wet ‘pop’ and then firmly placed in Kiriwar’s own mouth. “Now get on your knees and suck my cock.”

Maybe they should have checked around first to see if there was anyone around, but… Anyone stupid enough to try and sneak up on an Executioner, even one mid-blow job, deserved what was coming to them. Gunji was homicidal enough at the best of times, Kiriwar couldn’t even imagine what he’d do to someone that tried to interrupt him while fucking. There probably wouldn’t even been enough left to need to clean up.

A shudder of pleasure ran through Kiriwar at the thought, and he looked down to see how Gunji was getting on. 

“Get lost down there, bird brain?” He was rewarded with a grumble and the scrape of metal on stone. “And take those fucking things off. How many times do I have to tell you I don’t want your claws near my dick?”

“Yeah, yeah…” The weapons clattered as they hit the ground, then Kiriwar leaned back against the wall as Gunji unzipped his fly and got to work on his cock. For all his faults, Gunji was damn good with his tongue. Hell, he showed it off often enough, he fucking well should be! He knew exactly where to lick, tracing lingering lines along the underside of Kiriwar’s cock, teasing along his balls, and then tonguing that little spot just under the tip that always got him fully hard…

As Gunji sucked, Kiriwar found himself sucking at the lollipop in his mouth in time with him. Despite its origins, it wasn’t that bad tasting. Kind of generically sweet, without a particular flavour. Blue was a pretty good way of putting it, not that he’d ever tell Gunji that…

He groaned and moved his hips, trying to encourage Gunji to take his cock a little deeper. When that didn’t work, Kiriwar reached down and tipped Gunji’s hood back, threading his fingers through the now exposed hair and tugging. “C’mon, I know you can suck harder than that.”

He was rewarded with another grumble, but Gunji didn’t try to resist as his head was pulled forward, forcing him to take Kirwar’s entire length in one swift movement. Kiriwar grunted in pleasure as the wet heat enveloped him, keeping his fingers firmly tangled in Gunji’s hair. That was more like it, just a little more… As he sucked, Gunji did his best to keep his rolling his tongue around the thick cock in his mouth, even as the tip knocked at the back of his throat. The grin on Kiriwar’s face widened even further as he felt his orgasm build, sparks of pleasure running through his body as Gunji moaned below him. He quickly thrust his free hand into Gunji’s hair as well, making sure he couldn’t pull away as Kiriwar emptied himself down the back of his throat, not letting go until he was completely spent.

Kiriwar let his hands fall loosely to his sides, grateful he’d found that lone cigarette. He was going to need it after that. Had Gunji got off as well? The way he was wiping his hands against the ground as he put his claws back on suggested he had, but… Not his problem.

He did want to know why Gunji was still staring at his crotch though. “What is it? Want more?”

Pointing up, with his claws far too close to naked skin for Kiriwar’s liking, Gunji started to crow with laughter. “Hey, old man, you should see this! You’ve got blue balls!”

The lollipop. Kiriwar fought the urge to crunch down on the sweet still in his mouth as Gunji continued to howl in the background. Satisfying as it would be, he’d only end up having to spend the rest of the day listening to Gunji’s bitching. Instead, Kiriwar plucked it from his mouth and shoved it back in Gunji’s, then zipped himself back up. “Shut up. We’re heading back.”

“Huh?”

“I need a drink. Then you’re going to scrub off this blue.”

Comprehension dawned slowly in Gunji’s eyes. “Heh. Sure!”

Kiriwar took off, Gunji trotting along happily behind him as he quietly sucked at the sweet. This just proved it – Gunji was always better when his mouth was occupied.


End file.
